


Nothing Is Inevitable

by ladyoneill



Series: Shadows Of The Moon: Full Moon Ficlets [71]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Forced Relationship, M/M, Mates, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter tries to convince Stiles fate brought them together.  Stiles has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Is Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fullmoon ficlet prompt "Fate" and set early in Dark Side Of The Moon when Stiles is unhappy and doesn't want the baby. He hasn't moved in with Peter yet.

Now that the frankly amazing sex is over, Stiles starts to squirm and wriggle beneath the pinning body and clasping hands of his mate. He wants out. His body, heavy with the thing growing inside him and languorous from orgasm protests, but he hates Peter holding him like he's a possession, a fucking prize.

A blue ribbon winning, breeding cow.

"Lay still."

"Let me go."

"No."

The amusement in Peter's voice pisses him off and he frees his hand from under the pillow and shoves at his shoulder. "Get off."

Peter's response is to nuzzle into his neck, nip behind his ear, all of which sends shivers of confused pleasure through him. "There are dark circles under your eyes, darling. You need to get a good night's sleep and you're obviously not doing that at home, so you're staying."

"Fuck you," Stiles bites out, twisting his head away when Peter tries to kiss him.

The Alpha sighs and releases him to roll onto his back, but Stiles knows he's not being freed so he just turns away and stares at the bathroom door.

"You're fighting the inevitable, Stiles. Soon enough this will be your home, your bed."

A shudder of distaste goes through him, but it's not like Peter's made it any secret that eventually he'll be forced to live with his unwanted mate.

"I don't believe anything is inevitable," he retorts.

"Then you're a fool," is hissed into his ear and he shudders again as an overheated wolf is suddenly pressed to his back. "This was always fated. From the moment I realized the spark in you and remembered the book and the legend. I was always meant to be an Alpha and you were always meant to be an Emissary. Fate brought us together."

"The Daroch brought us together. You just manipulated everything to get your way."

"So stubborn." Peter chuckles and wraps one arm over Stiles' stomach. "A miracle cub based on a legend no one can prove ever was fact, and you think that just happened from random circumstance?"

"No, as I said, you manipulated it all." He tries to pull away then, when Peter won't let him, huffs in annoyance and forces his body to go limp. Peter will always be physically stronger than him. If the wolf wants him some place, in some position, he doesn't get a choice.

He never gets any choices.

But, he refuses to believe that some all-powerful, unseen force brought them together, created this thing inside him, made him Peter's mate. 

That was all the Alpha, the master manipulator.

If Peter wants to delude himself that it was all destined, fine. Stiles will never believe it.

End


End file.
